


I put a spell on you.

by Emmalampe04



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, Sexual Tension, Smut, missuse of a throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalampe04/pseuds/Emmalampe04
Summary: Captured on the Finalizer, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sends for you, not wanting you in the way you had expected."You said you were no one’s whore but my, look at what a pretty one you make."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I put a spell on you.

Time had been passing by in brief moments of being brought just enough sustenance to keep you alive and check in’s to make sure you were still alive. The room was a constant cloaked in darkness, slivers of the bright lights from the halls of the ship being the only light you’d seen for the past three days. This wasn’t supposed to be a part of the mission, retrieve the information on the possibility of a spy among the first order and return to the resistance base. The knights of Ren had received a tip of your presence and the mission was suddenly compromised, and a resistance fighter was more useful alive than a corpse. 

  
Three days had passed of the same constant check in’s and you still hadn’t been taken into any kind of questioning or interrogation. No one had prodded you on the location of the resistance base, and there had been no word of your life being at risk. Though you would rather be dead than kept anyone’s caged toy. It had been a silent three days, dark, cold and repetitive, filled with nothing except you and your thoughts constantly unsure of why you’d been taken. 

  
It’s startling when the door whizes open, the brightness overwhelming to your eyes which had grown accustomed to the constant darkness. General Hux stands outside your cell, a look of distaste setting his figures when he sees you fully. “Supreme Leader Ren requests your presence immediately.” He says handing you what seems like a slip of black cloth. “Dress and once you’re finished there will be a stormtrooper to accompany you to Ren’s meeting quarters. You are to observe and to stay silent if you value living past today.”

With that he’s gone, leaving you with two stormtroopers and the black cloth in your hands. The door to your cell shuts again, a dim light flickering along the ceiling allowing you to barely see what you’re doing, stripping your uniform, it feels nice to get the scratchy clothes off you, your tattered bra joining the pile of clothes on the cell floor, leaving your panties on to keep some modesty as the outfit looks like something one would wear for a lover not for a death sentence. The black dress if one could call it that practically leaves nothing to the imagination, sleeveless with a plunging neckline ending at your navel, the fabric did nothing to make even the slightest effort to remain modest in any way, barely covering your assets. 

Modesty had always been something you’d lived by, a virtue that had been instilled in you by your parents and was something you tried to uphold no matter the situation. This was completely foreign to you, the fabric feeling too soft against your skin, goosebumps covering your exposed skin, every move you made felt like you were going to expose a new part of yourself. Hesitantly, you move to the door, shaky hands pushing it open, you can’t see the stormtroopers eyes through the mask but if you had to guess they were looking at your figure for a little too long. 

Kylo Ren was the pure definition of evil in the human form, destroying planets and slaughtering innocent lives without a second thought and for some sick reason he intended to show you as a fool. Ren wanted to play his games as a ringmaster, hiding under the facade of an all-powerful Supreme Leader and you knew he was dangerous but you were not a prize to be won by him or anyone else’.

The throne room is much darker than you’d thought it would be, filled with deep reds and cool metallic greys and blacks, it gives off the aura that the first order does, destruction, death and chaos. It feels much colder than the halls had been, even colder than the desolate cell that you’d called home the past three days. Ren sits atop the black throne, his mask off, perched atop the armrest of the throne. A wicked ruler handed down a legacy to fulfill, the destiny that was his grandfathers, that was prepared for him on a silver platter by Snoke. A throne built up by deceit and cold blooded murder. 

Quite the Legacy given to an unfit boyking. You think to yourself, suddenly finding yourself breathless as an invisible hand squeezes around your throat, enclosing tighter, making you see dark spots at the corner of your eyes until it’s gone and you’re on your knees on the cold tile, gasping for breath. 

“I’d find it in your best interest to keep your thoughts to yourself, pet.” Ren states, his eyes cold as he watches you struggle to breathe, a twisted smirk playing on his lips.

You get to your feet not wanting to show your weakness to him, not wanting to show your fear. You’d heard stories of the infamous Kylo Ren, had seen him once from far away on a mission a year back and the man sitting in front of you seems incapable of doing the horrors his reputation came with. 

“You are to bow to your Supreme Leader or do they not teach you proper etiquette in the resistance camps? Do you have no respect?” His gloved fingers motion forward and you’re moving closer to him, unable to move on your own accord, practically a marionette doll. You’re playing into his game with no say of your own to protest.

Another flick of his hand has you on your knees at his feet. 

It’s degrading and inhumane the way he’s treating you and you hatem but you hate the way your cheeks flushed your heartbeat quickens because of it. It’s sick and you push any thoughts of the sort away because this is the enemy, a traitor, a murderer.

“You are no Supreme Leader, you’re a coward and nothing more. You will always be Ben Solo.” You hiss, your hair falling around your face, an untamed mess and before you completely register what you’re doing, you spit on his boot. 

Smack. 

He hit you, his hand, without the force and it shocks you because you thought he had more of a resolve but his breathing is labored out of annoyance of your inobedience and your cheek is growing more red by the minute. 

“You stupid, insolate little bitch.” He growls, leaning down and grasping your hair, pulling your head back to look up at him. “Ben is dead, I am your Supreme Leader and you are to treat me as such. You are going to sit through this meeting with me, silent and still and if you make so much as a noise, I’ll kill you in front of my guest and I don’t think you want to lose your life to my hand.” He says, pulling your arm, guiding you to sit straddling his leg, facing him. “You will sit as an example of what the First Order does to it’s captives. The general coming in will know you as nothing more than the Supreme Leader’s whore. One of the Resistance’s prime fighters reduced to nothing more than a slut for the enemy.” His words shift to more of a whisper and a chill runs down your spine, leaving you uneasy. 

The door opens practically silent, and the thought of anyone seeing you as Ren’s concubine has you sitting up straighter, your plan is to sit still, stay silent and pray to the gods that this will be over quickly. Your facing towards Kylo, trying to focus on anything other than the humiliating situation you’ve been forced into, eyes focusing on a spot along the wall to give all your attention to. Pay attention to something inanimate, drone out and let the meeting run its course. It works for a moment or two until your mind slips into the list of thoughts that threaten to take hold of the forefront of your mind. 

How you wish to see how he looks underneath the mask, it had been years since you’d seen Ben but that was before and this was the man he’d grown to be. A part of you had always been curious and you were so close to getting your answer.

And then there were the more dangerous ones. 

How warm Kylo is underneath you.

Even though he’s a cold blooded killer.

That you want to know how his hand would feel around your throat.

Even though the same hand has used the force to do unspeakable acts.

What would it be like to feel his mouth on yours. 

A mouth of a liar and a deceiver.

You want him to tear the flimsy fabric off your body until you’re bare for him.

Once the thoughts come to light it’s hopeless, you can’t keep focusing on the wall and your body feels too hot. It’s like a fire, uncontrollable and wild, consuming every fiber of your being and it’s absolutely infuriating. 

You don’t hear any of the meeting, what could be valuable information to the resistance if you walk out of this ship alive and yet the only thing you can think of is Kylo Ren and how desperately you hate him and how badly you want him. 

He shifts beneath you and you can’t help but softly whimper, the rough fabric on his thigh against your core, the thin lace does nothing as a barrier between you and him and between feeling his thigh against you and the wicked thoughts you can’t seem to get rid of, it’s too much. You try to steady your breathing but your heartbeat is pounding in your chest. His hand makes its way to your hip, squeezing hard enough to make you grip onto the side of the throne. 

“You cruel, wicked thing,” he whispers just soft enough that you can hear it, gloved fingers brushing against your bare thigh. “Didn’t anyone teach you manners? It’s improper to keep secrets and you’ve been keeping quite a few from me.” 

His words are a direct hit to your facade of being calm and relaxed and you take a moment to breathe trying desperately to clear your mind. “ I believe my thoughts being prodded isn’t necessarily proper either, Ben.” You spit, using his name could get you killed but you can tell there’s a part of him that’s intrigued, a part of him that wants you too.

His hand goes to grip your chin before you can think, forcing you to look at him, “It would be best for you to not let your position get to your head. You may sit on the throne but you have no power here.” 

You knew anyone in the room could hear it, knew that you were making a scene and a part of you loved it, loved that you had an audience. Kylo Ren wanted to make this a game and you so desperately wanted to play.

“You are nothing more than a needy slut, and everyone in this room knows it,” he says, hand on your chin, making you look at the small assembly of generals and guards, “every male in this room is contemplating what they’d give up in order to get that pretty mouth of yours on them.”

It’s humiliating and degrading and yet it makes your blood boil.

“I am no one’s slut.” 

A laugh, cold and heartless leaves his lips. “Yet the wetness between your legs says otherwise, you’ve been practically dripping since I touched you. You may say you don’t love this but your body says otherwise.” His hand leaves your chin, fingers trailing down the length of your neck, moving dangerously close to your breasts before leaving your body entirely.

The meeting had been practically forgotten by you, too focused on the way his hand felt along your neck and how your body craved more of his touch. You were falling into the role he wanted you to play, too caught up in carnal urges and physical wants. 

“You’re going to move, I want you to get yourself off right here, I’m going to finish this meeting while you fuck youreslf on my thigh, show them your appreciation for your Supreme Leader.” It’s a soft whisper in your mind but distinctly him. 

You could practically feel the judgement mixed with want coming from those in the meeting, - whore- whore- traitor- little bitch. 

With a deep breath you decided you would play along, becoming the wild, dark thing in the Supreme Leader’s arms. 

His eyes were wholly glazed with power and what you couldn’t mistake as desire. He wanted this and some sick part of you craved it. 

You moved, slightly hesitant in your actions, a soft sigh leaving your lips as you grind yourself against his thigh, the fact of having an audience making you bold. You drag your hand down the large expanse of his chest, feeling the strength he has beneath. Dragged it back up again in a long idle stroke, needing to touch him, feel him. 

The desire for more made you move faster against him, soft moans leaving your lips, your hand gripping onto his shoulder, needing something to hold onto, something to ground you to reality. You wanted more, wanted to feel him beneath you, without barriers, skin on skin. 

You move, turning around in his lap, eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of moving against him, of relishing in the way he felt against you. 

One of the generals is in the middle of negotiating a deal when you feel Kylo’s mouth against your neck, hot and warm, he nips against your soft skin as you push back behind him, feeling him hard against you, insistent, dominating. A reminder of knowing your place and who was in charge of the situation. He’d set the stage and you fell into the role he wanted you to play perfectly, exceeding his expectations. 

His hand makes its way to your thigh, encouraging your movements, moving higher until it’s inches from where you’re dripping and desperate for him. Proof of your traitorous body. A part of you is still screaming to stop and to move but you ignore it.

It had been a game since the moment you stepped into the throne room, a power struggle on your end of trying to get the upper hand and instead becoming the whore he wanted you to be. His fingers moved again, dipping inside your upper thigh, brushing against your core and you couldn’t silence the moan that left your lips even if you wanted to. There was an audible gasp from someone in the room but you couldn’t care because Kylo was touching you and in that moment, that was all that mattered. You felt the predatory focus go right to the slickness he’d felt there, his hand gripping your thigh, and your face burned bright from a mix of shame and arousal. Your core grows hotter and hotter, damp and slick against him and when he brings his gloved hand away from you, you groan in protest.

“Open.” He says, it’s not a kind request but an order, and your mouth lulls open empty for a moment only to be filled by his fingers the next, slick with your arousal. 

“Suck.” 

You wrap your lips around his two fingers and taste yourself, tongue running along the length of his fingers. His other hand finds your hair and pulls back, allowing him to get a good look at you fully, needy and desperate. “You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t enjoying this, pet. You said you were no one’s whore but my, look at what a pretty one you make.” He growls against your ear, teeth tugging along your soft skin. “You’re going to cum for me, make a mess of my pants and look so pretty doing it, on one conditon.” He says pausing for a moment, withdrawing his fingers from your mouth, leaving you gasping for breath. “Beg your Supreme Leader.” 

Your breath hitches in your throat any witty comeback lost at his words. Your loyalty was to the resistance, to your friends, your family and holding on to that constant hope; yet here you were, a traitor ready to give yourself to the enemy. 

“Please, let me cum Kylo.” It’s the soft plea that falls from your lips as you move along his thigh, his hand on your hip, encouraging you to keep moving, his grip getting rougher, unimpressed with your answer. His lips leaving teasing kisses along your neck.

“ I’m close, please let me cum, I’ll be so good for you.”

“Say it you little bitch, you want to defy me even though your body craves release, just give in.”

Your body feels too good, it’s all too much, his words against your ear, your clit brushing against the rough cloth on his thigh, the eyes of strangers watching you, wanting to be in your position or wanting to be in his. 

“Supreme Leader Ren, please let me be your whore, let me cum for you.”

There’s a sharp pain at your neck, he’s biting you hard enough to break skin, and you cry out, the pain and pleasure of it all sending you over the edge as you cum. It’s pure euphoria and it takes you a moment to come down from it, his hand tracing slow circles along your thigh, bringing you back down to reality. 

“Leave.” He says, his eyes flickering up to what was supposed to be a general meeting going over newfound alliances, becoming much more entertaining than Ren thought a meeting ever could be. It only takes a moment for the meeting to disband, leaving you still breathless in his arms. 

“I’ll have someone get you a change of clothes and your belongings will be returned to you as well, you’ll be taken to a smaller ship that will get you off the Finalizer safely.” Kylo says, moving out from under you to stand, taking his mask from beside the throne. 

“You’re just letting me go… I don’t understand what my purpose of being here today, of you taking me in general.” You say still confused over the events of the past few days. 

“Because now I know you’ll come back, I’m going to break you, pet. I’m going to take the hope you have in the resistance until it’s nothing.” The way he says it is almost like a promise of something to come even though you plan on leaving and never returning, this had been a mistake and something you would forget as quickly as it happened. Before you can say anything else, he’s gone. The metallic door closes, leaving you alone and waiting, vowing this would be the only and last time you would be on the Finalizer, even though a part of you deep down knew that if Kylo were to call out to you, you would answer, and that thought was something you weren’t ready to face yet.

  



End file.
